Lo Más Importante
by Arkiem
Summary: Vegeta ha cometido varios errores fatales todo por salvaguardar su orgullo. Goku le ayudara a reflexionar sobre eso de un manera poco peculiar. PRECAUCION: castigo corporal, nalgadas -spanking-


**LO MÁS IMPORTANTE**

**By RKV**

**Capítulo 1 **

- ¡Regresa aquí! – gritó mientras abría la puerta que le había cerrado en la cara - ¡No te atrevas a ir a esa estúpida cámara de gravedad, entiende que necesitas reposar! ¡Te juro que si entras yo misma la destruiré! – terminó de decir, cogiéndolo del brazo.

- Insignificante terrícola, entiende que tus amenazas no me importan en lo absoluto – dijo en forma sarcástica, soltándose de su agarre y empujándola contra la pared – Estoy harto de que intentes mandarme – le habló muy cerca de su rostro – No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer, así que déjame en paz de una buena vez.

- ¿Qué no tengo derecho a decirte qué hacer? – preguntó incrédula, sin mostrar en ningún momento indicios de estar intimidada por la cercanía del saiyajin - ¡Vives en mi casa, utilizas la tecnología que yo fabrico para tu estúpido entrenamiento y comes gracias a mi dinero! ¿Y tú cómo me lo agradeces? ¡Destruyendo mi hogar a cada rato, dejando completamente vacío mi refrigerador y matándome de la preocupación cada vez que intentas hacer ese entrenamiento suicida que tanto te gusta!

- ¿Y a ti que más te da si me lastimo, me arranco un brazo o me muero? – demandó con frialdad.

- ¡Ya te he dicho muchas veces porqué! –bramó Bulma.

- Y yo ya te he dicho lo insignificante y poco importante que eres para mí, no es mi culpa que los terrícolas carezcan de cerebro y no seas capaz de entender algo tan simple – aseguró maliciosamente.

- No comprendo cómo es que puedes ser tan… - Bulma sentía cómo sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, tanto por el enojo, como por la frustración y desesperación.

- ¿Ser tan qué? Soy como soy, siempre he sido así y nunca voy a cambiar, y menos por una simple terrícola – acercó un poco más su rostro al de ella – Si tú te quisiste involucrar no es mi culpa, yo desde un principio te deje muy claras mis intenciones.

- Vegeta…

- Y si quieres conservar tu patética vida para cuando aparezcan esos malditos androides, ¡Te recomiendo que dejes de meterte en mis asuntos y me dejes entrenar en paz!

Dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta. Bulma tardó un par de minutos para reaccionar, sinceramente no lograba comprender cómo podía amar a un ser tan despreciable y maldito; pero lo amaba, y no iba a permitir que muriera a causa de su estúpido orgullo y estúpida obsesión por derrotar a Goku. Caminó rápidamente detrás de él, y lo cogió nuevamente del brazo para intentar detenerlo.

El príncipe sintió cómo su enojo se acrecentó al sentir el agarre de la mujer. ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer para que esa terrícola lo dejara tranquilo? Se volteó, deshizo su agarre y la empujó lejos de él. Abandonó decididamente la habitación, sin siquiera darse cuenta que la muchacha había chocado contra la pared, debido a su empujón, y había caído al suelo sin mostrar indicios de consciencia.

* * *

Abrió el refrigerador, asomándose a su interior. Agarró un envase de jugo de naranja y bebió de él con avidez, sin preocuparse por agarrar un vaso. Vació más de la mitad del contenido y devolvió el bote a su lugar. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del frigorífico cuando alguien se le adelantó con tanta rapidez que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y la puerta aprisionó sus dedos.

- ¡¿Pero qué de…?! – expresó, zafando sus dedos. Dio un veloz vistazo alrededor de la cocina y su cabeza se detuvo cuando divisó a Goku, recargado sobre la pared a unos cuantos metros de él - ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Kakaroto?! – preguntó con enfado, dando por hecho que él había sido el responsable de aplastarle la mano - ¡¡Lárgate de aquí, no estoy de humor para verte la cara!!

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Goku, sin inmutarse en lo mínimo ante la orden del príncipe.

- ¡¿Por qué hice qué?!

- ¿Por qué la lastimaste? ¿Cómo te atreves? – una expresión muy seria adornaba su rostro, contrastando notoriamente con su usual alegría – Yo te acepté entre nosotros, hice que los demás también lo hicieran, les aseguré que eras una persona digna de confianza a pesar de tu carácter difícil; y ellos me dijeron varias veces que estaba equivocado y yo no les creí, siempre me ha gustado creer que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y me da tristeza darme cuenta que tu no la merecías – terminó de decir, los brazos cruzados contra su pecho, la expresión de seriedad nunca abandonó su faz.

- ¡¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando imbécil?! – demandó desesperado, sencillamente no entendía a aquel idiota.

- ¡No te hagas el que no sabes!

- ¡PUES NO LO SÉ ESTÚPIDO!

- Puedo perdonarte todo, a ti y a cualquiera, pero nunca perdonaré a quien sea capaz de lastimar a mis amigos, y más a aquellos que no son capaces de defenderse contra la fuerza de un saiyajin – aclaró mientras descruzaba los brazos y avanzaba hacia Vegeta.

- ¡Deja de decir incoherencias, no sé de qué demonios estás hablando! ¡Así que mejor te largas de una vez antes de que me hagas enojar más!

- Yo no me voy de aquí hasta que arreglemos cuentas.

- Con que quieres pelear ¿eh? Me parece perfecto, prefiero destruirte a ti que a una de esas inútiles maquinas que hace Bulma – sonrió socarronamente.

- ¿Pelear? No, eso sería darte por tu lado. Hablar tampoco sirve contigo. Tengo un método más eficiente, que me enseño mi abuelo Gohan - Sin titubear, Goku agarró con firmeza el brazo del Vegeta y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera de la cocina con dirección a la sala de estar.

El príncipe no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en resistirse, probablemente por la rápida e inesperada acción del otro saiya. Cuando su cerebro asimiló la situación, Goku ya se había sentado sobre un sofá y a él lo había colocado bocabajo sobre su regazo.

- ¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Déjame! – trató de alejarse de él, pero Goku velozmente lo sujeto de la cintura con su brazo - ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué haces?!

- Lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio Vegeta, cuando empecé a notar lo despreciable que eras con mis amigos.

Empezó a retorcerse para así intentar desligarse del agarre de Goku, pero nada. Aún así no desistió, e incluso intensificó sus movimientos cuando sintió cómo este introducía un dedo debajo de su licra y la jalaba hacia abajo, dejando descubierto su trasero.

- ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame de una puta vez, maldito pervertido! – continuó retorciéndose, pero el otro saiyajin lo tenía bien sujetado.

- Deja de moverte Vegeta, no te voy a soltar. Voy a utilizar el único castigo efectivo que mi abuelo encontró para castigarme las veces que me portaba mal. Tienes que aprender que ahora perteneces en la Tierra, entre nosotros, no eres ni peor ni mejor que nadie aquí y…

- Déjate ya de tanta idiotez, no me importa – lo interrumpió - ¡Y ya suéltame, te lo advierto! ¡Sino… - pero no terminó de dictar su amenaza ya que calló inmediatamente al sentir una fuerte palmada sobre su trasero - ¡Oye! ¡No me golpees cuando ni siquiera puedo moverme¡ ¡Bastardo!

- No te estoy golpeando Vegeta, te estoy nalgueando – informó tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué demonios es…? – calló nuevamente a causa de otra palmada.

Goku continuó sistemática y decididamente, ignorando por completo los intentos de escapar del príncipe, pasando de una nalga a otra tan rápidamente que ni siquiera le daba tiempo de echar un vistazo a cómo estás iban adquiriendo un tono rojizo gradualmente.

Vegeta siguió retorciéndose, pateando y hasta intentó morder la pierna del otro saiyajin, pero ni así logró zafarse de él. Dolían. Eso golpes que le estaba propinando el estúpido de Kakaroto dolían, no podía negarlo, en verdad que nunca se había dado cuenta cuán sensible era esa parte de su cuerpo. Después de los primeros 50 azotes perdió la cuenta, su mente sólo podía enfocarse en la extraña sensación que percibía en su parte trasera, se sentía como si le quemara. Y con más razón, no cesó sus intentos de escapar.

- Deja de moverte – ordenó, propinándole unas palmadas incluso más fuertes.

- Y tú… auch… ¡deja de pegarme!

- Ya te dije que no te estoy pegando, te estoy nalgueando.

Con la mano que tenía libre, el príncipe trató de cubrirse el trasero, la sensación de ardor empezaba a ser más que molesta, pero deseó no haber hecho esto. Al ver que su blanco había sido obstruido, Goku levantó su pierna derecha unos centímetros más, obteniendo así acceso a una parte aún más vulnerable.

- ¡Kakaroto! ¡Ya déjame!... Auch… ¡Déjame ahora mismo!... – demandó, pateando y moviéndose con más fuerza.

- Quita la mano – pidió, sin detenerse en lo absoluto.

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Vegeta no lo podía creer, su vista comenzó a nublarse debido a que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse. No, no era posible, había estado en innumerables batallas, había sufrido inimaginables heridas e incluso había experimentado la muerte, pero nada se había sentido como esto. Era una combinación de dolor, impotencia y humillación lo que lo hacía más insoportable. Perdió la noción de todo, sus patadas pasaron a ser sólo el resultado de los impactos de la mano de Goku contra sus nalgas y la mano que trataba de protegerlo pasó a aferrarse fuertemente a un cojín del sofá. Ahora contra lo único que luchaba era evitar que esas lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos, sencillamente eso harían más humillante esa situación.

- Sé cómo eres Vegeta – dijo en cuanto se dio cuenta de la repentina tranquilidad de éste – Sé cuán importante es mantener tu orgullo alto y cuán importante es para ti es demostrar lo fuerte que eres, pero ahora que estás viviendo aquí hay cosas más importantes que eso – prosiguió, disminuyendo la velocidad de las nalgadas, pero sin detenerlas – Bulma es una de mis mejores amigas, la quiero mucho, y no voy a permitir que la sigas lastimando, y más cuando lo único que hace para molestarte es amarte. Si se preocupa por ti, es por eso, ¿Qué tiene de malo, eh? – preguntó, pero sin recibir respuesta alguna – Si mal no recuerdo, está esperando un hijo tuyo, y casi lo pierde hoy por tu culpa.

No, simplemente no podía retener las lágrimas por más tiempo, se habían acumulado tantas que era imposible. Pero al escuchar lo último que el otro saiya le había dicho, no opuso resistencia.

¿Perder a su vástago? ¿Por su culpa? ¿Cómo? Sólo la había empujado, no fue gran cosa. ¿Por qué los terrícolas tenían cuerpos tan débiles? No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese punto, no recordaba en qué momento exacto se había involucrado con esa mujer, ni sabía cómo es que esta había logrado engatusarlo; pero lo había hecho, y ahora ésta llevaba a su primogénito. ¿Amarla? ¿Amarlos? ¿A una terrícola y a un mestizo? No, no creía en el amor, pero no podía negar que si se preocupaba por ellos, y si los hubiera perdido gracias a su mal humor, eso hubiera significado perder la oportunidad de demostrar que él podía ser mejor que su padre.

- Tienes que aprender a controlar tu temperamento Vegeta, esta vez no pasó nada, pero quién sabe que podría pasar para la siguiente.

No necesitaba que Vegeta le pidiera llorando que lo dejara, que lo comprendía y que sentía mucho lo que había hecho, sabía que antemano que eso no sucedería, tan sólo quería hacerlo reflexionar acerca de sus actos, porque sabía muy bien que no lo había hecho adrede, y ésta era la única forma que conocía para que éste de verdad lo escuchara.

Al notar como se había calmado y había dejado de renegar sobre la situación, supo que no tendría que prolongar por mucho tiempo su castigo. Le proporcionó sólo diez nalgadas más después del pequeño sermón que le había dado y se detuvo. Esperó unos cuantos segundos para dejar que el príncipe se diera cuenta de que había acabado y después lo soltó.

Vegeta se puso de pie velozmente, subiéndose el short enseguida y colocando las manos sobre su trasero, masajeándolo con cuidado para ver si así aliviaba un poco el dolor. No lo hizo.

- Bulma está en el hospital, ahora mismo quiero que vayas con ella y te disculpes – ordenó calmadamente.

- ¡Y una mierda! ¡No voy a tomar órdenes de ti! ¡Ahora mismo te haré pagar por esto, maldito insecto!

Se abalanzó sobre él y trató de brindarle un golpe en la cara, pero el shock que le había causado la situación aún lo mantenía un poco aturdido, y Goku logró esquivarlo. Sin darse cuenta cómo o cuándo, volvió a encontrarse sobre el regazo de su rival.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! – más que una demanda, ahora sonó como una súplica.

Sin titubeos, el saiyajin criado en la Tierra le propinó cinco palmadas más.

- ¿Me decías que ibas a ir a disculparte con Bulma? – preguntó, deteniendo su mano en el aire.

- ¡Que me dejes! – cinco nalgadas más.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Vas a ir? Porque créeme que puedo continuar con esto todo el día si es necesario.

- ¡No me importa! – diez más - ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!

Lo soltó, y el príncipe se alejó inmediatamente. Corrió fuera de la habitación, tenía que alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí. ¿Iría con Bulma? Sí. No tenía otra opción, por nada del universo quería volver a encontrarse en una situación así.

- ¡Y te lo advierto, si alguna vez vuelves a hacer algo como así, tendré que repetir esto! – El príncipe ya no estaba en la habitación, pero por el volumen de tono de voz que usó, estuvo seguro de que sí lo llegó a oír.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí, es que te gusta este "género" de fanfics.

LLevaba tiempo leyendo este tipo de fics, desafortunadamente la mayoría es en inglés. Hace unos días chequé, y para mi sorpresa ya hay una o dos personitas escribiendolos en españo, que bien, jejejejeje; así que me animé y escribí el mío para contribuir un poco. Tengo más en mente, de difernetes personajes, anime, series, peliculas, etc. Espero tener el tiempo suficiente para escribirlos.

Bueno, ¿y que les pareció? Me gustaría saberlo n_n.

Gracias por leer, ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
